Su Xing
Lord Husband Purple Thunder Monster Purple Thunder Saint Yun Youzi|species = Human(from Earth)|gender = Male|servants = |relatives = |occupation(s) = Star Master|affiliation(s) = Four Styles School|status = Alive|age = 20+|master(s) = Ju Yueke (Refining)|Stage = Galaxy Late Stage|previous occupation(s) = Pilot|star general(s) = |First Appearance = Chapter 1|stage = Galaxy Late Stage|allies = Zhao Hanyan Gong Caiwei|image = Su Xing.png|Chinese = 苏星|Pinyin = Sū xīng|star weapon(s) = 1.Blaze Refining Nine Hells Saber 2.Vajra’s Evil Smiting Sword 3.Jade Water Turtle Dragon Trident 4.Blue Waves Heavenly Clear Damask|star weapon rank = 1. 2. 3. 4. }} Su Xing is the male protagonist of the story. He is a fighter pilot who finds himself stranded in a different world after his test flight of a new aircraft goes awry. He is armed with Silver Blade, an engraved handgun with a bayonet. He is the Star Master of Lin Chong. His name was previously translated as Shu Jing. Appearance A handsome young man. Personality On his way to becoming the number one pilot, his intuition, calmness and quick-thinking speed had always been his trump card. Su Xing is neither arrogant nor overly greedy. He's a little perverted but respects woman's opinion and never forces himself on woman (even under effect of aphrodisiac). He has a manner of real gentleman as he views Star Maidens as ordinary girls, not like a tools who only serve to satisfy his ambitions. He is loved by all his Star Maidens and they all want to have deeper connection with him which is pretty rare (almost nonexistant) in relationship between Star Master and Star General. As a soldier he has a characteristic of honor, loyalty and duty but he is not a foolhardy. Even in a new world he follows his principles from Earth. In Su Xing’s heart, friends worth believing in were more important than his life. Background Su Xing is military aircraft pilot who while doing a demonstration flight on Earth, ended up (transported to another world) crashing into another world. On newly found Liangshan continent he is alone and his Star Maidens are his only support. Plotline Su Xing is a man who transmigrated from Earth to Liangshan Continent. Alone in unknown new world, he didn't know anything about Star Duels. In order to save Lin Yingmei, one of the Liangshan's famous Five Tiger General, he gave her aritficial breathing while in the same time forming contract with her. At first Lin Yingmei was unsatisfied and disappointed because she, the famous Star General who never signed contract, now signed contract with an amateur who even didn't know about existence of Star Duels. After Su Xing risked his life for Lin Yingmei in Thousand Mount Kingdom, she wholeheartedly accepted him as her master. After fight against two cultivators of Grand Border Fortress, Su Xing and Lin Yingmei were attacked by Xun Huo and his Star General, Liu Qing'er when they were in their weakest state. Su Xing managed to kill Xun Huo by combining Chaotic Escape Technique and Silver Blade otherwise Lin Yingmei would be killed by Liu Qing'er. Plan for capturing Lin Yingmei was orhestrated by Wu Xinjie because she wanted Su Xing for her master but he was taken. Knowledge Star Wu Xinjie managed to compensate Su Xing by saving Lin Yingmei from an array and Su Xing forgave her. Wu Xinjie saw Su Xing will leave her and they will never again meet so she kissed him for the last time and something that was unprecented in Star Duels happened. Su Xing signed his second Star General, Knowledge Star Wu Xinjie. Trio then went to Heavenly River City fo find Divine Physician An Suwen because Lin Yingmei's recovery was stagnated... Trivia * Su Xing became first man in history of Star Duels who signed contract with three Star Generals. * He acquired Outlaw Writ Plate by killing Crying Infant. * He possessed professionalism as well as his being from another civilization on Earth. He could not indifferently look on as his Star Generals died for him, no matter how great of a benefit existed in between. * Gongsun Huang helped him in fight against Ghost Cavalry King. * While Holy Lord of Draconic Demon was absoring Tong Hua's Star Energy, Su Xing took in the Blue Waves Heavenly Clear Damask, and he also urgently did not let go of the Heavenly Spirit Chest afterwards. * Su Xing met Wu Siyou for the first time when he was unfavourably battling Holy Lord of Draconic Demon. * He recalled the Water Margin that he read before on Earth, that universally appreciated classic plot of Wu Song defeating the tiger at Jingyang Ridge. * Green Feather Boots were the first item that Su Xing refined after becoming a tool refinement master. * His old grandfather was an incredible Chinese Chess player, having previously defeated several national players with one move. Su Xing frequently played with him at home, and to speak of it, this Chinese Chess was a specialty of Su Xing’s. * Lin Yingmei was the first Star General he slept with. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Master Category:Pilot Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Liangshan Continent